


Fall From Grace

by I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Consent is Sexy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Master/Servant, Other, Porn With Plot, Rope Bondage, Smut, So it turns out there is a plot, Spandexverse, Threesome - M/M/M, i'll explain that in the notes, kind of, very consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies/pseuds/I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies
Summary: They know they're not supposed to be doing this.They know they're not allowed.They know their master's rules, and they know they are expected to follow them at all times.Hell, he's supposed to be physically unable to disobey.But for some reason, when Link pulls Ghirahim into a dark broom closet, he starts something neither can stop.Now all they can do is pray to Hylia they don't get caught.





	1. Illicit Activity

**Author's Note:**

> Aight so I said in the tags that this was "kind of" spandexverse, let me explain. I headcanon that, in this au, Link failed to defeat Demise, but Zelda/Hylia's soul was not consumed because there needed to be a balance between dark and light or whatever. Neither Hylia nor Demise are entirely good/evil, as Hylia did try to seal Demise away despite knowing there needed to be a balance, but Demise wasn't exactly truthful when he told Ghirahim to revive him because he made it seem as if Zelda/Hylia would be killed in the process. Hylia and Demise are "reunited", but since Hylia ~technically~ lost, they come to a compromise about the fate of the surface on Demise's terms. He will spare it, if she sacrifices something of importance to her. Link, being the hero, and feeling like he's failed every step of the way (thanks IMPA), offers himself as tribute and there's tears but no one dies and Link has to go live in the demon realm as more of a trophy than a slave.
> 
> If I feel like writing this more I may actually write out a whole fic but that is unlikely, this is just my spandexverse-type au for smut without the guilt of death
> 
> It's also tagged as "other" as well as "m/m" because Ghirahim is agender or nonbinary according to Hylian standards, though in his chosen form he appears masculine. 
> 
> Yeet

This was wrong.

This was secret, shameful, if-we-get-caught-we-are-dead wrong.

But— _oh_ —it certainly felt right.

Ghirahim spared a glance down at the disgraced hero kneeling at his feet, his pretty little mouth wrapped oh-so-carefully around his cock, blinking up at him with eyes that definitely were not as scared as they should have been _considering what they were doing was against their master's orders and if he kept making those sounds there was no way they wouldn't be caught—_

Ghirahim bit back a moan and slapped his own hand over his mouth as Link withdrew with a small pop.  
"Think we can. . . you know. . .go further?" Link asked, a small blush creeping onto his face as if he hadn't just sucked off the Demon Lord for the past indiscernible amount of time.

 _Absolutely not_. Ghirahim thought, but could not make himself form the words. Currently, they were pressed together in a broom closet somewhere near the dungeons of Demise's estate, and all Ghirahim could think was how "Under no circumstances are you allowed to be in a room together without supervision [because I don't trust you not to kill each other]", how close they were to whatever horrors made their home in the dungeon that could be used against them if they were caught, and how good Link was at this (where the hell did he learn...?) All Ghirahim could do was let out an undignified squeak as Link licked his lips and sat back.  
"I understand if you think we can't, I mean, it is pretty tight in here and you're awfully scared of angering Demise—sorry, _master_."  
Link smirked up at him. Goddess, what had gotten into the young man? Ghirahim was supposed to be able to control him, to be the one in charge, but Link had seemed to throw caution out the window today. Ghirahim growled softly in warning but Link showed no sign of acknowledgement.  
"It's just, we might not get a chance like this for a while, and you seem more than ready to participate."  
Link sighed as Ghirahim's fingers danced around his mouth. Gazing back up at him, he opened his mouth once more, drool and precum slipping from the corners, and allowed Ghirahim's fingers to penetrate him. He hummed and sucked around them, getting them as wet as he could, before the fingers were withdrawn. Link whined, but it was cut off as Ghirahim whispered a harsh "up" and Link slinked his way up against Ghirahim.  
"I knew you wanted this."  
He smirked as Ghirahim glared at him. Yet, just as suddenly as this had started, the dynamic changed when Link felt something slip past his entrance and his mouth opened into a small 'o'. Ghirahim was the one smirking now, stretching open his skychild for the first time (at least, for the two of them. Given Link's earlier skill he _highly_ doubted the hero was a virgin.)  
"You asked for it, Link."  
Ghirahim purred as Link shuddered against him, slipping in another finger.  
"Say that again." Link moaned.  
"What, that you're such a slut you were practically begging me for my cock?"  
"No—well, yes, but that's not—I mean, say my name. Please."  
Link begged into Ghirahim's exposed shoulder.  
"~Well~ _Link_ " (a small whimper was all that signified a third finger being added) "you're going to have to do a lot better than that if you really want to continue. I mean, how do I know this is really what you want? All you asked earlier was if this could 'go further', hmm?"  
Link groaned in frustration.  
"Ghirahim..." He whined. "You know what I mean."  
"Do I?"  
Link squeezed his eyes shut before grabbing both of Ghirahim's shoulders and leaning back to look him straight in the eye.  
"If you don't fuck me right now I will leave this room and tell Demise just what happened."  
Ghirahim just laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. He was adorable, flushed with arousal and mock anger.  
"You're not really in a position to be making threats, are you, skychild?"  
The Demon Lord mocked as Link scowled and buried his head against Ghirahim's chest, pressing back onto his fingers.  
"Shut up and fuck me."  
"Only if you remember your manners."  
Link glared at him before relaxing his face into the most submissive expression he could possibly make.  
"Master, please, I need you. Please, fill me until I can't take anymore, and then _don't stop_."  
"Goddesses, Link," Ghirahim panted as he summoned a small vial of slick oil. He ignored the attitude that was blatantly in Link's voice, he ignored that fact that he had dismissed all rues about honorifics and such, and was desperately trying to regain control over the fallen hero. Link just licked his lips and pouted.  
"Please?"  
Ghirahim let out a long, low moan as he pressed forward to kiss Link, simultaneously slipping his fingers from his behind and unstopping the vial he had summoned. The two pulled apart as Ghirahim started spreading the contents over his cock.  
"How did you want to do this?"  
"Um..."  
"Didn't think that far, did you?"  
Ghirahim smirked. Link huffed and pulled the spirit away from the wall, shuffling a little so that he was the one with his back pressed up against the cool stone. His arms gripped Ghirahim's shoulders and his legs wrapped around his waist, wiggling his ass against Ghirahim's hips, drawing out a groan that was much too loud for the given situation. Link gasped as he sank onto Ghirahim's cock, pushing in and adjusting, then pressing further. Ghirahim kissed at his neck, sucking and licking and biting and slowly fucking him and Link shuddered and whimpered and bounced on the best damn cock he had ever gotten fucked with. His previously untouched arousal felt heavy as it rubbed against both of their stomachs, his hands scratched at Ghirahim's back, he let his mouth drop open with definitely-not-silent curses. Ghirahim's pace became uneven as he chased his climax, pulling and squeezing Link's soft butt while his skychild unintelligibly muttered against his good ear. With one last long, hard thrust, Ghirahim finished inside of Link, holding up his shaking legs as the hero gasped into his ear. Link felt the warm cum fill him, and bit down on Ghirahim's neck as he climaxed over their exposed stomachs. He pulled out of Link, but did not let him go. Link made no move to leave the demon's arms. The two rested against each other in silence, before Ghirahim whispered, "let's get you cleaned up," and teleported to his own bedroom.  
***********************************  
Later that night, as Link lay sleeping peacefully on Ghirahim's chest, Ghirahim stared up at his ceiling, wondering how they could get away with this (lovely) mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That may have been out of character but I'm setting it up for sub/bottom Ghirahim next chapter and I didn't want it to just randomly happen (maybe there is a plot maybe not) :D


	2. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty tame, sorry this was longer than I expected it to be whoops. nothing hardcore (yet)

Link blinked as light filtered in through the curtains. He finally opened his eyes and. . . This was not his room. Shit.  
He shifted lifted his head up only to realize he was laying on someone's chest. _Shit._.  
It was Ghirahim. He slept with Ghirahim. He was alone in a room (probably his room) with Ghirahim.

_**SHIT**_.

Link tried to carefully remove himself from the tangle of limbs, but was not able to do so without stirring Ghirahim.  
"So. . . it really did happen."  
Link froze, hands pressed against soft skin with shoulders tense.

"I was almost hoping you wouldn't be here when I woke up." Ghirahim raised his hand to brush Link's bangs out of his face. 

"Almost." Link whispered in reply.

Ghirahim nodded slowly as Link rolled over to lay next to him. Running his fingers through his own hair, he glanced over at Link in the bright morning sunlight. "Skychild, you're a mess."

Link's eyes widened as Ghirahim reached out to touch the dark bruises and light red marks that littered his neck and shoulders. He couldn't see himself, but judging from the one bite he left on Ghirahim, it was bad. 

"How are we going to get out of this?" Ghirahim whispered, mostly to himself. Link whimpered and pulled the blanket around his face.

"What, not so brave now are we, hero?" Ghirahim chuckled. "Should have thought of that last night, darling." He petted the tops of Link's head gently. Link smiled to himself under the blanket. Had Ghirahim just called him 'darling'? To be honest, in the grand scheme of things, it was not the weirdest occurrence that had happened in the past 24 hours, but it felt nice to not be fighting or cautious of every word and action for once. He reached under the covers to grab Ghirahim's hand and hummed softly in response. The demon pulled him closer and cradled the hero to his chest, content (and still ignoring the consequences). The two laid together in a soft embrace for a while, doing nothing, until Ghirahim felt a pull at the back of his mind. 

_**Come to the throne room now. Bring the goddess's chosen hero.**_

Ghirahim tensed as he felt his master call for him. Link looked up at him in confusion. Don't think about Link, don't think about Link. . .

_Yes master. Do you know where he is?_

Ghirahim asked innocently through the bond he shared. 

_**I believe you know.** _

Silence. 

He believed it was safe, for now.

"He knows," was all Ghirahim said. Link pulled away to sit up on the edge of the bed.

"What?" 

"He knows, so we can't hide. We're dead." Ghirahim snapped at Link. Rising from the bed, he snapped his fingers and let his usual outfit appear on his body. "We are needed in the throne room." He walked towards the door, glancing back at Link, who had not moved from the bed.

"Well? Are you coming, or have you decided you are above doing what you're told?" Ghirahim hissed. "You lost, hero, and are now expected the pay the price. You don't have to drag me down with your little act of rebellion as well."

Link flinched at the harsh words. "No, I just. . . I can't exactly go like this?" Link pulled the blanket up to his chest. "Our - well, my clothes at least- are discarded in a closet somewhere. I can't, I mean," Link stuttered. Ghirahim sighed in annoyance and walked over to Link.

"You clearly did not think this through." Link yelped as Ghirahim pulled him up roughly by the arm and inspected his neck. 

"Do you have anything that will cover this?" 

"Y-yeah. . ."

Ghirahim shook his head in annoyance and teleported Link to his room. Link scrambled out of his grip and disappeared into a closet to find clothes. As he waited for the skychild, Ghirahim looked around the room. He hadn't been in here since the first night, when he was told to leave Link here instead of in a cell. . . It really hadn't changed much. The room was large, and mostly empty. A desk by the wall (why did he need that), and bed near the other wall (why was it so far away?), several unfinished carvings on the floor (who let him have a knife??), and barley any decoration. He supposed it was close to what Link had had on his floating island.  
Link stumbled out of the closet and stood in front of a mirror on a door that Ghirahim assumed connected to a bathroom. 

"Does this cover everything?"

"Depends on what you mean by everything."

Link looked over his shoulder to glare at Ghirahim. What the hero was wearing was certainly. . . something. Link tugged on the sleeves of the black shirt he wore, long sleeved and high necked, but for some reason cut off just above his stomach. His black pants (if you could call them that), were plastered to his skin so tight there was almost no point in wearing them. 

"Let's go before we waste anymore time." Ghirahim grabbed Link's hand and teleported them to the throne room doors. 

The two looked at each other in hesitation before Ghirahim finally pushed the door open and waltzed into the throne room, Link close behind. Demise was not in his normal place, seated on his throne, but pacing by a window, looking out over the grounds. He didn't look over at them when they entered.

"Took you long enough. Did you walk all he way here?"

Demise growled. Ghirahim opened his mouth to make up some excuse, to apologize, anything to keep the situation under control, but Link beat him to it. 

"I get sick." He simply said. Ghirahim elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow! Oh, um, master." Link added, bowing his head. Demise shook his head. "Never mind. I called you here because your goddess is trying to create a treaty that will allow her people to inhabit the Surface. I need you to tell me everything you know about this request."

Link and Ghirahim looked at each other curiously. "Well? Why would she be calling for this action?"

Link shook his head with lack of understanding. "Well, Skyloft will probably become overcrowded in the future, and there really isn't anywhere else to go, the islands up there are small. Uh, she wouldn't be able to move them into Eldin or Lanayru, I think, so Faron is the only option. . . which would put her subjects under your leadership. She probably wouldn't send knights, just common families that need more space and aren't particularly close with their loftwings, the birds can't fly under the cloud barrier. " Link offered. He really didn't know why Zeld- _Hylia_ would make this decision, it seemed that it would put her people at risk.

"So it is not a plot to arm rebellion forces within my own territory?"

Link shook his head. "I don't think so. The knights need to stay at the academy, there's fewer every year and, well, they lost two." He looked back at the floor, referring to himself and Zelda. Link would never be a knight now, and if Zelda really was Hylia's vessel, she would never be allowed to put herself in danger. Ghirahim spared a glance at his skychild, noticing his slight change in demeanor. 

"I still don't trust her." Demise growled. "Ghirahim, I want you to keep watch over the area. You called yourself the 'Demon Lord that presides over this land', so I expect you to act like it."

Ghirahim dipped his head. "Yes master."

"You are dismissed." Demise raised his hand to wave them away and Link almost sighed in relief. Ghirahim shook his head at him, but turned away to hide his smile. For now. The pair walked away together, and had almost made it to the door, before they heard a booming, "Wait," followed by a dark chuckle.

"Did you really think that you had gotten away with it?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I would like to point out that consent is key and nothing here is non or dub con. *peace sign*

Link stood rooted to the spot in fear. Ghirahim, however, slowly turned around.

"Master?" He asked, eyes wide. Beside him, he heard Link whispering ancient Hylian curses under his breath. 

"Don't play innocent. Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

Ghirahim started to try to make excuses but Demise raised his hand an cut him off.

"Silence! What part of 'you two are not allowed to be in the same room without supervision' did you not understand? Don't answer that." Demise growled as he walked stalked back towards his throne. "Both of you, come here, and look at me when I'm talking to you." Demise directed the final part of his sentence at Link. Turning back around, Link followed Ghirahim back into the room and in front of the throne, where Demise was now standing. 

"I didn't think I would have to directly order you, Ghirahim, but it looks like I was wrong." Demise laughed mirthlessly. "Are you really so arrogant that you think you can skirt around my rules as if they are merely suggestions just because they weren't directed ordered at you?"

"No! Master— I —How did you find out?" Ghirahim asked frantically.

"Don't answer my questions with questions of your own, Ghirahim!" Demise growled, but then his facial expression changed to a smirk. "But if you must know, and only because this will pain you, it's because of _you_. You're not very good at controlling your emotions, are you? I could feel almost _everything_ through our bond."

Link gasped and turned his head to glare at Ghirahim. "You said you could—"

"'Turn it off', I know, I was lying! It doesn't. . . really work that way, sometimes it's just not active enough to alert each other of our emotions. . . but that shouldn't matter! You're the one who started this!"

Link stepped closer to Ghirahim, his hand raised to point out something else, before Demise yelled at the two of them, "I don't care who started it, the point is that you deliberately disobeyed me, knowing full well there would be consequences, and yet you ignored them. Do my rules mean nothing to you anymore, Ghirahim? Do you think, since I've been sealed away, that you've become more powerful? _Do I need to remind you are nothing but a sword?_ "

Ghirahim turned his head down and muttered, "No, master."

"And you!" Demise roared, turning his gaze towards Link, who was very tempted to step behind Ghirahim but held his ground. "I put that rule in place so you wouldn't get hurt. I didn't trust _him_ ," he gestured towards Ghirahim, "not to harm you beyond repair, because your goddess wouldn't have been happy about that, would she? And then what? I'd have a second war on my hands _because her little hero just couldn't keep his hands off his sworn enemy!_ "

Demise fell back into his throne, hand on his head in frustration. Ghirahim and Link looked between each other, unsure of what to do. 

"If you thought the rule had become obsolete, you should have come to me to _prove_ it instead of taking matters into your own hands." Demise sighed and shook his head. He looked up at his servants. Ghirahim was looking off at a window and rubbing his arm, Link was shifting back and forth on his feet, invested in the floor. 

"Well, if that's what you believe," Demise started to say, a note of finality in his voice. Ghirahim and Link's heads shot back to attention. Were they really going to get out of this without punishment. . .? 

"They you won't mind showing me that you can work together without killing one another." Demise waved his hand and ropes shot out of nowhere, dragging the two to their knees and drawing their arms behind their backs. Ghirahim shouted while Link gasped and whined as he struggled against the bonds.

"I'm blocking all entrance to this room. If you can manage to free each other, I'll consider rethinking the rule. Otherwise," Demise stepped up from the throne, walking between the two struggling on the floor, "I'll be back in an hour." He smiled darkly over his shoulder. As he opened the door to the throne room, he looked back at his servants.

"Oh, and since you're such _whores_ , you shouldn't mind if I do this," Demise snapped his fingers for effect as Ghirahim and Link's clothes vanished. Ghirahim gasped in indignation, but Link choked on what was almost a moan of pleasure. . . interesting.

The throne room door slammed shut behind him as a magical seal spread around the walls. 

 

***************************************************************

"Well, _fuck_."

"Watch your mouth, skychild, it's what got us here in the first place."

"You certainly seemed to enjoy it last night"

" _Link_! I'm serious!"

Link glanced over at him and closed his mouth. A few seconds of silence followed before—

"I feel like we're being watched."

"Of course we are, _you brainless kikwi leaf_ , there's no way my master would leave us alone after that. He still thinks I'll accidentally kill you, _which may happen if you don't shut up and let me come up with a plan to get out of this!_ " Ghirahim hissed. 

"Let me help! I'm not as stupid as I look, and I'm not just a helpless, pretty trophy, okay?"

"That's what you should be. . ." Ghirahim gritted his teeth while avoiding looking at Link. He didn't think he could keep his mind clear if he saw what the skychild looked like all tied up and vulnerable like that. . .  
"Ghirahim! Can't you just snap out of this or something?"  
Ghirahim made the mistake of looking over at Link. The black ropes stood out beautifully against his sun-kissed skin, snaking up his arms that were held in place behind his back with intricate knots. Around his neck was a thick, black collar connected to the ropes on his arms, keeping his head pulled back and high. His thighs were tied down to his calves, ankles tied together and legs spread apart at the knees. Worst of all, his slowly hardening cock was very obvious in this position.  
"Ghirahim?"  
"I can try." Ghirahim snapped back out of his trance. He tried to move his hands, but it seemed Demise had thought of this already, and had ropes keeping his hands wrapped into fists. "I can't move my hands." Ghirahim sighed. Link tried leaning back to see the damage when he lost his balance. "Why can't you—ah!"  
Ghirahim winced as he heard Link fall back onto the floor, unable to catch himself. Looking back at him (a mistake) meant that he could see that Link was now on his back, arms pinned beneath him (it looked painful) and legs up in the air, bent at his chest, leaving him completely exposed. _Oh Hylia why?_  
"Ow!" Link gasped in pain. At least in this position he was able to see Ghirahim more clearly. Unlike him, Ghirahim's arms weren't trapped by a rope connected to his neck. No, Ghirahim was tied up to clearly prevent him from using his magic, elbows bent at his arms and crossed behind his back, individual knots tying his fists together so he couldn't snap his fingers. Ghirahim's legs were not spread, but bent and tied together. His position looked more stable. Link huffed and tried to roll onto his side. "I can try to untie you, and then you can just magically help me, okay?"  
Ghirahim didn't respond.  
"Ghirahim!"  
"Fine!" Ghirahim snapped. His face was blushing furiously and he hoped to every goddess Link didn't notice how turned on this made him. It was _humiliating_.  
Link wiggled around until he could shuffle on his knees over to Ghirahim. Spinning around so the two were back to back, Link rocked back so he could pull his knees out from under him and sit on his butt. He let out a little "oof" as he smacked against the floor, and Ghirahim huffed in "annoyance". Link shifted until he could get his hands to one side of Ghirahim's arms and start on the knots on one side. There was silence in the room as he struggled, his range of motion inhibited by his own bonds.  
"I'm sorry."  
Link finally broke the silence, leaning his head towards Ghirahim.  
A pause.  
"You should be." Ghirahim finally responded before sighing. "I'm. . . not. It is your fault," Ghirahim told Link. "But I shouldn't have. . . I shouldn't have done a lot of what I did. I should not have led our master to believe I would harm you even after you surrendered yourself to him, I should have listened to him and followed his rules, even when they weren't direct orders, I shouldn't have let you pull me into that closet, I should have stopped you, master was right, I'm supposed to have control over you, maybe I am so—"  
"Hey, it's okay." Link leaned his head back on Ghirahim's shoulder, almost finished with one knot. "It's over now."  
"Oh skychild, it is far from over." Ghirahim shuddered. "This is not our punishment."  
Link furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but didn't say anything. He continued at the knot until, finally, he shouted in triumph at releasing one of Ghirahim's arms. Ghirahim stretched his arm out as best he could, and Link held his breath as the snap echoed through the room. Nothing happened. _Snap. Snap. Snap._  
"Damn!" Ghirahim hissed. "He put a block on my magic." Ghirahim said with a sigh of defeat. "We're not home free yet."  
Link was starting to get anxious at the time limit they were given. Trying his best to untangle the rope as he shifted across to Ghirahim's other arm, he was able to untie this rope faster. At last, Ghirahim was free, tugging at the ropes on his legs and standing up to stretch. He walked around to face Link.  
"Thank you."  
"Great, you're free, now untie me." Link looked up at the demon, who was smirking down at him.  
"Hmm. . . no."  
"Ghirahim!" Link yelped.  
"You put us in this situation, Link, I want to see you suffer for just a little longer."  
Ghirahim sneered as he walked around Link, who was frantically struggling now.  
"What are you doing?" He asked breathlessly as Ghirahim sank to his knees behind him. "How does it feel, hero, to once again be defeated?"  
"Ghirahim, this isn't funny!" Link gasped as he felt Ghirahim's unnaturally long tongue wrap around the top of his ear. "Ah!"  
"You've been awfully bold, and that's what gotten us into so much trouble. What if I just leave you here, and prove to my master that I do have control over you. . .?"  
"Ghirahim, he told us to help each other out of this, he's not going to be happy if you don't—mmm!" Link's voice was cut off as Ghirahim pressed his hand up against Link's mouth.  
"Shhh, now, I told you, your mouth is what got us into this trouble." Ghirahim laughed as Link glared that adorable glare of his. Ghirahim draped himself across Link's shoulders and played with his hair. "Don't worry, this will all be over soon." Ghirahim mocked Link, who breathed an annoyed puff of air out through his nose. Ghirahim's hand trailed down Link's body, drawing out a needy whine, and he stopped just at Link's hip. "Do you want this?" Ghirahim cooed, removing his hand from Link's mouth and moving it to pet his hair so Link could answer. Link took in a deep breath trying to look down, but unable to do so. "Well?"

"Mmm hmm." Link nodded and tilted his head back as far as it would go, trying to get his mouth on Ghirahim's neck. Ghirahim had moved his hand lower and towards the middle of Link's body before the throne room door slammed open.

"Time's up. And I must say, I am a little disappointed in you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This puts the 'b' in 'bdsm', huh. I try to write Ghirahim in character, but then he goes and says shit like "fills my heart with rainbows" in game, so what's the point???


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy pride from your local lesbian that writes m/m (/m) smut. *shrugs*

Ghirahim quickly stood up, leaving Link gasping in denial.

"Master! Isn't. . . isn't this what you wanted?" Ghirahim asked as Demise walked toward the pair. It was odd, Link thought, because Demise didn't seem angry, but rather. . . amused.

"I believe, if I remember correctly, I told you to free each other, Ghirahim, not manipulate our hero for personal gain."

Ghirahim looked confused.

"But, master. . . I'm showing you that I _do_ still have power over him. " He argued.

"Which is exactly why I put that rule in place, because you are supposed to be stronger than him and I didn't want you two hurting each other! You're admitting that I was right?"

"Yes, master, you're always right, but—"

"And yet," Demise interrupted, "You disobeyed me, _twice_. If you didn't think you could work together without hurting one another, then why did you ignore my judgement?"

"I . . ." Demise raised his eyebrows, waiting for an answer that never came.

"I thought so. Hero, you've been like that for too long." Demise waved his hand and the ropes biding Link disappeared. He sighed in relief, dropping his head and rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

"Ghirahim, come here." Ghirahim snapped back to attention, momentarily distracted by Link. He stepped up to the throne and Demise wrapped his hands around his waist, pressing soft circles into the skin with his thumbs. "I think you need to be reminded of your place." Demise told his sword, staring at him intensely, causing Ghirahim to look away uncomfortably.

"Link," Demise caught his attention as Link's head shot up from looking at the floor ( _did he just use my name. . .?_ ), "Have you ever penetrated someone?"

Link's eyes widened while Ghirahim blushed and hid his face in shame.

"Uh, n-no, sir." Link shook his head. Demise scoffed and went back to examining Ghirahim. "Look at me." He grabbed his sword's face and tilted it so he was looking him in the eye. "You are not in charge here. _You are my sword_. Yet, you are not just a tool to be tosses away, you should be powerful. I did expect you to have some control over this little sky brat, but you lost that when you thought you could ignore my rules. It seems you're such a whore you just can't control yourself, can you. . . hero, come here."

Link scrambled up and stood just behind Ghirahim.

"You," Demise looked around Ghirahim at Link, whose eyes were wide, a bright red blush covering him, "Need to learn how to follow orders. I am not your forgiving little goddess, and next time, I will not be as merciful. Understand?"

"Y-yes sir." Link stammered. Demise looked between the two of them. "If either of you have a true objection to this, say it now and I will punish you at another time. Otherwise," Demise smirked. "On your knees."

Ghirahim felt his legs buckle beneath him at the direct command. It sent shock waves through his body and he gasped.

"Link, get your fingers wet." Demise tossed him a vial he summoned. Link murmured something in affirmation and started to coat his fingers. Demise stared down at his sword, and reached out to caress his chest where, in his final form, a large, sensitive diamond would be placed. It made Ghirahim gasp and lean into the touch until Demise's hand reach behind him and pushed him forward onto his hands.

"Prepare him."

Link nodded and traced his fingers down Ghirahim's back until he reached the small hole and circled it once. The muscles fluttered under his fingers and Link pressed one inside of Ghirahim, drawing out a pained whine that caused Ghirahim to clap a hand over his mouth.

"Sorry." Link whispered, but Demise shook his head and scoffed. "Don't be, he likes it rough, don't you?" He slid his hand under Ghirahim's chin and forced his head upwards to look at him. Ghirahim's mouth fell open as Link pushed in another finger and Demise roughly grabbed his hair.

"When I ask you a question, I expect an answer."

Ghirahim gasped at the pain and cried out, "Yes, master, sorry!"

Link continued slowly opening him up, doing exactly as he was told, until Ghirahim was a whimpering mess. Demise smiled in sick pleasure a his sword's needy cries. Link paused, waiting for further instruction, until Demise simply said, "Go ahead", and Link pushed into Ghirahim. The demon's hips pressed back against him, drawing him in farther, and Link faltered. Demise was laughing at him as he pressed between Ghirahim's shoulder blades, pushing him down to his elbows.

"Just like that. Tease him."

Link nodded and started a slow rhythm of in and out, in and out, in and out, slowly speeding up when he was told to, slowing down (much to Ghirahim's annoyance) when Demise ordered him. Occasionally, he hit a spot deep inside that caused Ghirahim to rock forward and moan loudly, echoing through the room. They had finally reached a steady speed, both approaching climax rapidly when—

"Stop."  
"But-" Link and Ghirahim stuttered, gasping in pleasure.  
"I said _stop_."  
Both Link and Ghirahim whimpered at the loss when he pulled out. 

"Good." Demise leaned back onto his throne, watching the two of them with fiery eyes before issuing his next order. "Ghirahim, I want you to ride my cock. Then, hero, let him fuck you as you thought so wise last night. Once you're prepared" Demise added, chuckling softly when Link jumped up at the offer. Blushing softly, Link reached behind himself and thrust two fingers in. He squeaked at a sharp pain, but moaned as it turned into pleasure. 

"Slow down, skychild, you're still sore from last night." Ghirahim breathlessly laughed at him as he kneeled in front of his master. Glancing back at Link once, he turned back to Demise before smiling in adoration. He had done this many times before, and knew this was likely to be all the lubricant he would get. He drew his master's cock into his mouth, wrapping his long tongue around the base, and taking in as much as he dared. Demise placed a hand in his hair appreciatively. He started working the pulsing member to a full erection, sucking and licking and using his whole body to move up an down. Too soon, it seemed, Demise was pulling him off and telling them both, "That's enough." Link stepped forward as Ghirahim was led up by the shoulders, twisted around to now face Link. Letting his master guide him down, Ghirahim sighed in pleasure at the stretch. Demise reached his arm out, guiding Link forward, before Ghirahim took over and led the hero down, struggling to refrain from moving once he was sat. Link didn't help, wrapping his legs around Ghirahim and shifting so his cock could go in deeper. 

"And what does this tell you?" Demise told his servants as he towered over them. "You haven't fought once since I started guiding you. _Controlling you_. Think of this next time you choose to disobey me." He pulled Ghirahim up and pushed back down, which caused Link to consequentially move up as well. Doing his best to keep up, Link tried to follow the set pace, moaning as Ghirahim hit the bundle of nerves with much more accuracy than he had been able to. Demise continued lecturing them, speeding up the pace.

 _Oh Hylia, if he keeps this up I'll end up with a kink for punishment_ , Link thought, _which may not be such a bad thing. . ._

Surprisingly, Link was a very vocal partner. He let out little gasps of pleasure and soft 'oh' s when he was slammed down hard, moaning next to Ghirahim's ear. Ghirahim, usually vocal, was mostly quiet, moaning long and low when he did, trying to remain clear-headed enough to fuck Link while he was fucked himself. Demise, dominant as ever, reminded the two who was in control, occasionally grunting. 

"You haven't spoken for some time, Ghirahim, have I finally managed to shut you up?"

Ghirahim gasped loudly into Link's ear at a particularly harsh thrust. Link turned his head to whisper (so he thought), "I thought you said it was my screams that would make me go deaf, not yours." Link laughed, followed by his small noises of pleasure as he wiggled his hips. "Who's afraid of the big, bad demon lord now?"

Link jumped in Ghirahim's arms when he heard loud smack against his behind followed by a sharp sting.

"Link, play nice." Demise growled. Link mewled at the feeling and ground down harder on Ghirahim's cock.

"Do I have to?"  
_Smack_.  
"I mean, it's—oh!"  
A louder smack.  
"Much more fun—ah!"  
_Smack. Smack._  
"This way. . ."

Link's voice trailed off into a whine at the next series of spanks, each one pushing him back down onto Ghirahim, who was consequentially pushed down himself.

"Clearly this isn't punishing for you. Do I need to gag you and make you watch?"  
Link squeaked at the threat. "Master, please don't, I'll stop." Link begged, hugging Ghirahim tighter. Ghirahim licked next to his ear and murmured, "Told you you were being too bold."

"Ghirahim, what did I just tell Link?" Demise groaned. "This is why the rules you broke was there in the first place! You two just can't—seem— to get— along!"

Each word was punctuated with a sharp thrust. Both his servants gasped underneath him as they clawed at each other's shoulders. The result was instantaneous. Link spilled over his and Ghirahim's stomachs with a chocked moan, causing a ripple effect. He clenched hard around Ghirahim, who bucked up at the feeling. He came inside of Link soon after, and similarly tightened himself. Demise thrusted several more times into Ghirahim's overly sensitive channel, finally filling him with a grunt. 

Though it was over, Link and Ghirahim were still clinging to each other, Link's head rested on Ghirahim's shoulder, his eyes closed. Demise basked in the peaceful aura of the room for a few moments before pulling out of Ghirahim, despite his protests. Magically cleaning them up (otherwise there'd be a hell of a mess to deal with later), he used his powers to transport them to his own quarters. After gently placing the two down on his bed, Demise left them alone to retrieve something that will help them with their inevitable adrenaline drops and whatever damage the day's events caused. He was pleased to see neither had moved in his short absence other than to shift so the were able to cuddle closer more comfortably. 

"Hm. Good boys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got deleted from my drafts, like, five times, and I had to rewrite everything three times, so something is bound to go wrong. It was probably a sign from the gods that I shouldn't post it but my goal is to have unidentifiable chaotic energy so HERE WE ARE


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just fluffy aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh
> 
> This was not what I had planned???  
> Screw writing 'ooc' we don't know enough about any of the character to properly determine what is in character or not

Demise set the potions down on a side table before gently prying his servants apart. The hardest part was getting Link to let go, he was getting clingy and uncommunicative in his drop. 

"Trust me, you'll regret it in a few hours if you resist."

Once they were both sitting upright, he handed each a bottle of the thick red liquid.

"It goes on your skin, specifically anywhere that is sore or is raw from the ropes, don't drink it." Demise pushed the bottle away from Link's mouth, and Link turned his face away to hide his blush. Demise just chuckled. 

"It's okay, little hero, do you want me to help you?" He reached for him, but Link's first instinct was to flinch away and then freeze, afraid he had offended the demon or broken some unspoken rule.

"Okay. You can do it yourself." Demise told Link as he joined them on the bed, gathering Ghirahim into his lap. Though it was most likely Link's first time experiencing what came after rough sex, Demise knew what his sword liked and how to care for him after.

Ghirahim leaned back into his master's touch, going almost limp as he let Demise rub the potion onto his arms. He watched Link do the same to himself, before glancing up at his master, his unasked question hanging in the air before Demise answered,

"Yes, you're forgiven, but I'm not lifting the rule until you can prove to me that you won't dismember each other when left alone." He sternly told the two.  
"Though, I'll be more understanding, so if you happen to be in the same room, minding your own business, I won't punish you, but if you go against my orders on this again, for the time being, the result will be far less enjoyable. For you, at least."  
Demise glared them, yet another reminder of his absolute power.  
"Understand?"

Ghirahim answered, "yes, master" almost immediately, but it took Link a few moments to nod his head.  
" _Skychild,_ "  
Ghirahim hissed, but Demise placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him.  
"It's okay, Ghirahim, he's dealing with the after effects differently than you.  
Some would say that I did something wrong if you have the ability to think straight, after all."

Ghirahim whined.  
"What makes you say I can think straight? Besides, master, you're the king, no one else matters." 

"You and Link matter." 

Ghirahim's blush deepened at the comment. Link's eyes widened and he froze for a second. For the third (fourth?) time that day, he had to pause and wonder if he heard his old enemies correctly. . . He would have to rethink just what he was to them, as soon as he could form more complex thoughts, at least. 

"See, can't think straight."  
Ghirahim muttered, then sighed at his master's gentle caress. 

Once Link was sure he had covered any sore spots, he leaned over the bed to place the bottle back on the table, and crawled into Ghirahim's arms at his invitation. Demise gathered the bottles and left the two of them alone for a moment, in which Ghirahim whispered,  
"Well, I was imagining worse."  
Link hummed against him, unsure if he was unable or unwilling to speak just yet.  
"If you're to stay here, you should get used to this— it happens. Only to me, though, of course. It's not a real punishment, only a threat, only when the rules aren't that important. I guess you're important now, too."  
Link didn't respond.  
"Does this happen to you a lot? The not talking?"  
Link nodded.  
"You're having a drop, you know. Get used to them, your role here is to be submissive."  
Ghirahim paused, unsure of if he wanted to continue. He and the skychild were not supposed to be equals, and yet, here they were, both going through a similar situation (one that he had experienced many times before and could help Link with).  
"It might be different every time. You'll get used to it. And, as things are going right now, you won't be going through them alone. If you don't mess things up to terribly, you won't have to. That's saved for real punishments."  
Ghirahim unconsciously held Link a little tighter.  
"If you do as we— he says, you might not hate it here." 

Link smiled against Ghirahim. He didn't hate it, even near the beginning— he wasn't sure what he felt about it. About the whole quest and goddesses and demons and swords. But now was not the time to dwell on it. For now, he returned Ghirahim's embrace as they waited for their master to return, not worrying about the future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *spongebob meme*  
> i'M gOinG tO wRiTe a oNeShOt
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading this, I apologize for any incorrect anatomy, etc. (magic exists in this world, man).  
> And remember:  
> Consent is sexy (and negotiable! it may change! just because they said yes once doesn't mean they'll say yes to everything!), aftercare is pretty much mandatory after BDSM (again, negotiable with your partner(s)), and you should really use a condom unless you live in a magic world like whatever one this is


End file.
